American Woman
by SpeedBump
Summary: alright....this is for all us Americans out there who have read at least one story where the bad guy has been the American...:)...this will probably be edited later on...it's George Weasly and some new character....who could it be?...OMG!:)...but yes...go


Hello?......Is anyone there?.....Pricecheck on aisle 5?.....oh never mind....anyways....I got bored.....so I wrote some fanfiction.....isn't that GREAT?....:)...don't answer that...:)...anways...the point is is that I wrote a story....and something else but I forgot what.....maybe I'll remember...anyways....:)...ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!....or backwards and downwards....depending upon your reference frame....:)....(I am a physics NERD!)....:)  
  
.....one more thing this 'aint an attack on other countries...and this is for some girl who wrote a story about a witch in TEXAS....and I thought it was hilarious and I forgot her penname and the name of the story so I never got to review...but the story kicked butt....:)  
  
oh yeah...dees characters ain't mine....don't su....I can't even afford all of the letters!....just kidding...I really just missed a key....:)  
  
so then....  
  
The solid oak door to Professeur McGonagall's classroom slipped open and the sleepy class of Griffendore seventh years looked up as Proffeser McGonagall paused in the middleof her sentence. She turned her head questioningly to whoever was outside in the hall, giving Fred time to fling a spitwad at the blackboard. It bounced off and fell into the wastebasket below the board. There were some lazy cheers and a few chuckles as Professer McGonagall frowned and walked out of the room where a hushed conference could barely be overheard. The class fell into quiet disorder as Fred and George organized the next rond of spit wads. Professer McGonagall rushed back into the room.   
"Fred WEASLY! I SAW that spit wad! 5Points from Griffendore!" George sighed and mumbled something as he sank back into his seat. Professur crossed to the front of the class where she had been lecturing.   
"Anyways class, there has been a transfer, and it appears you have a new student in your midst." People swivled in their seats to look at the door where a tall blonde girl stood, hugging her books. She returned their blank stares quietly and Professer McGongall spoke again. "Class, this is Kate Baily. Ms. Baily, you can take that seat in the back by the Weasly's. I warn you though. Don't take their behavior as a model for your own." The class laughed and she looked over the heads of the class to where George was pretending to strangle Fred. She proceeded down the row, stepping over bags and books in the aisle. She looked straight ahead, not glancing at the upturned faces that tilted to watch her go. She reached her seat and Professer McGonagall returned to the lesson. Kate sat down and flipped open her notebook and stared down at the blank page. Then she glanced at one of the Weaslys who was extending his hand, grinning. She smiled and took his.   
"Hello my dear. I am George Weasly. Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you find your stay enjoyable." He murmered as he pretended to kiss her hand. She stared at him and then she started to smile and she muttered,  
"Thank you." George paused a moment.   
"You're American?" Kate nodded. George stared for another moment.   
"Really?" Kate nodded.  
"Yup, Texas." (A/N: GOD BLESS TEXAS!:):)) George grinned.   
"Really?" Kate sighed,  
"Would it help if I talked like a hick?" George grinned some more.  
"Yes, yes i think it would. Please, demonstrate." Kate made a face and shook her head. She also removed her hand from his grasp and began takeing notes. George crossed his arms and began to pretend to pout. Kate rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She had, George noticed, extreamly pretty eyes. They were a sparkling blue, almost grey. George was jolted out of his thoughts by a slap on the arm from Fred.   
"Oi! That hurt!" He whispered furiously at his twin. Fred grinned.   
"Where is she from?" George whispered,   
"Texas." and turned back to Kate. She gave him a small smile.   
"Who is that?" He smiled.   
"My twin." She nodded and smiled at Fred who leaned over George's desk and whispered.   
"Can you say 'y'all'?" She shook her head and returned to the lesson right as McGonagall's voice rang out.   
"Weaslys! If I have to tell you one more time you'll have detention!" Kate smiled and stuck her tounge out at George. He snorted but focused his attention on his lesson.   
  
  
After class Fred and George bustled out of Transiguration, Fred looking for Angelina, George searching the crowed hall for Kate. He found her holding a scrap of paper standing to the right of the door. George approched.   
"Need some help?" She glanced up and smiled.   
"Yeah, do you know where I'm supposed to be?" He glanced at her schedual.   
"You have lunch now, with the rest of the griffendors." he glanced down the hall to see Fred walking away with Angelina. "Come on, I'll show you." She glanced up at him and chewed her lip.   
"Okay, thanks." George nodded and they turned towards the Great Hall.   
  
The rest of the day George showed Kate around the school. After their last class, potions (A/N: please excuse my typeing from here on out...It's dyslexic today..:) George accompanied her back to the commen room. Kate was quiet and distant on her way back. George fell silent too, worrying he was boring her with his speil about dungbombs. Finaly he spoke.   
"Is anything wrong?" Kate looked up hurridly.   
"Oh, no not really. That Snape just didn't really seem to like me." George rejoiced inside.   
"Oh don't worry. He hates everyone. He'll probably hate you a lot more seeing as you're American and all." Kate grinned at him.  
"you're not too good at this comforting thing are you?" George, for once inhis life was lost for words. He just shrugged and muttered the password that swung the fat lady foreward.   
As they passed into the commen room the room was notecibly less noisy and a great many people turned intheir chairs and various couches to watch them. Kate smiled tightly and muttered to george.   
"Feel like a zoo exhibit yet?" George grinned.   
"It's okay.. They just don't know you. They'll be nice." George checked his watch.   
"Dern. Ah hev t' go t' mah quid'ach practace." Kate glared at George.   
"I do NOT talk like that." george grinned.   
"All the same i have togo." Kate glanced around the room   
"Let me go with you.." George shrugged  
"okay meet you back here in five." kate nodded and they dissappeared into their dormatories.   
  
George hurried into his room lined with four poster beds to find the other seventh year guys huddled in a circle whispering. Fred looked up.   
"Ah! Georgie! We're late for practice! But most importantly, what is she like? The American and all?" Geroge shrugged.  
"I don't know. Nice. " Fred grinned.   
"Must be. Seeing as you spent the WHOLE DAY with her!" Geroge turned to his trunk on the bed and pulled out his practice clothes. The otheres crowded around. George smiled and ignored them. "Ah come on Georgie! Spill it!" Fred crowed as the other guys nodded. George pulled on his t-shirt and yanked his broom from under his bed and straightened to face Fred who was grinning evily at him. He preteneded to consider and then he grinned and said.   
"Fred." Fred nodded eagerly. "Shove off." and with that he swept out of the room smileing to himself.   
  
He found kate sitting in one of the armchairs farthest from the fire. He snuck up and grabbed her hand and she startled. George grinned evily at her and she snorted and yanked her hand away as she stood. They left the commen room just as Fred burst out of the dorm holding his broom hollering "wait!". The portrait swung closed on his cry. Kate looked questioningly at him and he shook his head.   
"He'll want to go with Angelina. Come on." He moved down the corridor and she followed.   
  
The cool night air burst upon their faces and kate smiled. As they made their way down the path she glanced at George.   
"Can i see your broom?" He thought a moment and grined.   
"Only if you talk like a Texan first." She scowled at him   
"It's hick, not Texan, and no, I will not." George evaded her grab for his broom and held it over his head.   
"Do it!" she pouted at him for a moment before she sighed and muttered.   
"ah em a hick, an ah talk lik one. 'aint it great y'all? Now giv meh th' dern BROOM!" she grabbed the broom and George let her and she paused for amoment and then she was off, shooting over the fields that lay between them and the quiddich pitch. She streaked off in a rising line, her hair fanning out behind her. George paused for moment to watch her cross the round moon as she pulled up into a loop. He noticed her feet were bare and he looked down. Her shoes lay beside him on the ground. He picked them up and returned to watching Kate do a series of rolls and loops until she finaly broke out of it into a long curving line back towards him. She pulled even with his shoulder and drifted along as he resumed his walk towards the pitch. He glanced at her profile in the darkness and she was watching the stars with a small grin on her face. He sighed.   
"Play Quiddich do you?" She looked down at him.   
"Why, however did you guess?" Her tone was light and mocking. He made a face at her.   
"I suppose you could come work out with the team and we'll see if there's a spot we could work you in at." She smiled and watched the stars again.   
"that would be really great, thanks." George looked at her again, her head tipped back, throat exposed, hair falling across her shoulders. He grinned again. She muttered,   
"George." He paused.   
"yes?" She looked at him.   
"What are you thinking about?" he smiled.   
"About how I'd like my broom back." He grabbed the handle and her bare heel. A smooth coordinated movement unseated her and sent her tumbling to the soft grass below with a loud shreik and a few muffled curses. George hopped on his empty broom and grinned down at her where she lay sprawled and glareing up at him.   
"George Weasly! That hurt!" George smiled.   
"I would expect it might my dear country bumpkin." He dangled her shoes over her head. "come and get them!" She glared at him and made a reach for them. George darted higher and she glared at him. He smiled and dangled them again. She stuck her tounge out at him and started walking through the grass to the pitch. George hovered just out of reach with her shoes, and she ignored him, tossing her hair over her shoulder and turning up her nose with mock disaproval. As they reached the pitch George slipped off his broom and held them out.  
"Forgive me?" She glowered at him and yanked them out of his grip, but she was smileing. She gave a theatrical sigh and muttered,  
"I suppose." George acted without thinking, as usual. He slipped in close to her pecked her on the cheek and muttered.   
"good, because it really does get boreing when Fred's off with Angelina." Then he lept on his broom and was off into the lighted quiddich pitch where the rest of the team had gathered. Kate stood still for a few moments trying to place a few facts in order in her mind. Then she smiled softly and moved foreward onto the pitch.  
  
The rest of the practice she neither sought nor avoided George, and he acted as though it hadn't happened. The rest of the team was extreamly helpful and polite to kate as she began to find her place on the team. Fred Weasly, the other co-captian proclaimed her to be the perfect keeper replacement for Wood. She adapted ablely and by the end of the practice she had befreinded Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. She flew barefoot the entire practice, hanging her shoes on the goalposts, and manageing at some point during the practice to tie George's shoe laces to his broom to the delight of the rest of the team. It was a merry group that strolled back to the commen room laughing and jokeing.  
  
The next potions class Snape marched into the class late, looking exreamly angry and peeved. The students slid down in their chairs, knowing the insults were about to start flying. Kate sat her her desk, bent over a drawing she was inking with her quill. Snape paused before the class and his eyes lighted upon her drawing. He glared.   
"Pray tell, Miss. Baily, what are you doing?" Kate looked up and the color drained from her face. George clenched his quill beneth his desk and stared at his book. Kate shrugged and looked down.   
"Doodling." Snape smiled.   
"I see. So you consider yourself above this course do you? You think you're American you must know it all, you don't need to pay attention in this course?" Kate looked down and shrugged, the blood rushing to her face. Snape smiled.   
"Well if you're so smart tell me, Miss Baily, how much Mugwart is needed to create a Healing potion?" The room fell silent, but Kate picked up her pen and began idly traceing her drawing.   
"Depends sir, are you using goat liver or wombat's knee? If you're using goat's liver you need 1/3 the final amount of potion to be mugwart, and if you're using wombat's knee you need two teaspoons for 1 liter of final solution." There was a shocked rustling throughout the room and people turned to stare at Kate. Kate kept her eyes focused on her paper, her ears burning red. Snape paused for a moment, his eyes glittering dangerously.   
"Are you being impertinant Miss Baily?" Kate looked up quickly.   
"No sir, that's not how I ment it at all sir." Snape snorted.   
"I don't belive you. How about another question Miss Baily, since you're so talented. What is the antidote for a corvain posion?" Kate muttered.   
"there is none." Snape's eye flashed triumphantly.  
"clearly American schooling is not up to scratch. I would expect any first year to know that. There is a antidote. It's called firethorn and it's-" Kate sat up indignantly and broke in.   
"-currently extinct upon the earth." George stared more intensly at his book, trying to avoid seeing Snape's purple face. Snape was almost shakeing with anger. He snarled.   
"I don't have to put up with such back-talk I'll be reporting you straight to Dumbledore young lady." Kate stared at him a moment then she got up.   
"Fine." she said closeing her book with a snap. " I don't need this course to graduate." She picked up her bag with shakeing hands and slung it over her shoulder. Snape shouted,   
"Halt! Young lady, have you no manners? I will not be disrespected like this in my own classroom!" George watched Kate yank her jacket from the back ofher chair and distinctly heard her mumble,   
"Fine, would you like to step outside then?" George had trouble keeping a straight face. It was death by detention for sure if he didn't though. Kate didn't reply to Snape's command. She just walked for the door. Snape tried again.   
"Fifty points from Griffendore! For your lack of mannars and absolute disregard of authority." Kate paused at the door and turned back to face the class. Her face held tear tracks, but her eyes were flashing and her chin was set. When she spoke her voice was soft, but her speech was clear and it carried easily to the corners of the dungeon.  
"I can answer all your questions Mr. Snape. I don't need to sit here and be insulted." With that she slipped out of the door leaving Snape in a furious rage. George wanted to cry it was such a briliant moment. Many of the Griffendors were shareing amazed stares. No one had ever stood up to Snape before. No one dared smile or laugh though. Snape was in an extremly dangerous mood.   
  
Later that day George searched everywhere for Kate. She wasn't in the commen room, she didn't come to lunch or dinner or any of the other classes. The school was a buzz with the news of her bold actions. He finaly found her lurking by the lake, shoes off, pants rolled up, toes playing in the shallow water. He sat down by her.   
"That was some show you put on." She smiled half-way.   
"I went to talk to Dumbledore." George looked at her.   
"What did he say?" She shrugged and looked down.   
"Because Snape needs to save face I'm on detention for a week, every night with McGonagall. But i don't have to take potions anymore, and Snape got reprimanded." George shrugged.   
"Not too bad." She smiled down at her toes in the water.   
"Not bad at all." George frowned.   
"how did you know all the answers?" She shrugged.   
"My father is the Head Apothocary for the Ministry of Magic. I learned a few things growing up." George whistled.   
"dang . You probably know everything." She locked down.   
"well, not everything.. Ididn't get griffendor into too much trouble did I?" George shook his head.   
"It's nothing Fred and I haven't lost before. Don't worry about it. You're a hero now. No one's ever stood up to Snape before." She smiled.  
"I did let my smart mouth get carried away a bit didn't I?" George nodded.   
"At least everyone knows where to bring their potions homework now." She snorted and stood up on the bank.   
"I am NOT doing all y'alls homwork for you. Y'all can do it yourselves." She bent to roll down her pants and looked up at George who was stareing at her dramaticly, mouth agape. "What?" She looked down and then back up. George pretended to faint.   
"You said y'all!" She rolled he eyes.   
"Ah em not a hic. Hics say 'aint, an ah 'aint never gonna say dat." George began to laugh and she smiled.   
"just for you George. Just remember my kindly indulgence for you when you wake up and find your hair green." George scrambled up.   
"When are you going to do that?" She smiled mysteriously.   
"one day." He sighed. (A/N: dang! 6 pages already! Well I guess I'd better wrap up!:)) She muttered, "Or when you ask me out instead of kissing and running away." George's head snapped to face her.   
"Did you say something?" She smiled innocently.   
"Me? No, you must be mistaken." George frowned at her and moved closer.   
"hick!" She laughed and gave him an apraising glance..  
"Come over here and say that." George obliged by leaning dangerously close to her face, looking into her flashing blue eyes and breathing,   
"Country bumpkin." She smiled wickedly, grabbed his ears, and kissed him. George stiffened with shock for a moment, but she had a firm hold onhis face so there was nothing he could do. He stared at her to find that her eyes were open and watching his. She held it for a moment and then she started laughing and broke away. She smiled at him and muttered,   
"You kiss like a blind swamp monster." and then she was gone, sprinting across the grass away from him toward the castle. George blinked, looked around him, took a deep breath and charged after her shouting. She looked back over her shoulder, her eyes bright and merry, her laughter floating back to him.  
  
ANYWAYS!!....:)....yay for them....kinda fun...or not...i don't know...:)....but the point is is YAY FOR TEXAS!!!:):):)...  
  
"Let it be on Earth as it is in Texas."--some guy:)  
  
"Don't get me wrong. When I wake up in the morning there's two things that I'm thankful for. That I'm alive, and that I'm a Texan."--Colby Donaldson from Survivor...:)...he's such a cutie...:) 


End file.
